Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?
by Emma-Austen
Summary: C'est la période de Noël, Hermione tente de relâcher la pression en vue du bal de Noël, mais c'était sans compter Pansy Parkinson, bien décidée à tourmenter la Gryffondor. ONE SHOT / YURI !


_Hello ! En ce jour le plus magique de l'année, je publie un petit One Shot d'un couple qui au final, me plaît beaucoup. Hermione et Pansy.  
_

 _Tout l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à JK. Rowling._

* * *

 **Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?**

\- Dépêche-toi Hermione ! cria Ron par dessus son épaule.

Je soupirai discrètement mais Harry le remarqua ce qui fit naître un sourire sur son visage. J'accélérai donc le pas pour que nous rattrapions Ron. Après que celui-ci eût avalé une assiette qui aurait rassasié deux autres personnes, nous nous étions aussitôt éclipsés pour aller au village, à Pré-au-Lard.

C'était la période de Noël, le sol était recouvert d'un fabuleux manteau de neige. Quelques courageux oiseaux volaient dans le ciel dominé par des nuages gris. Il faisait très froid mais ce n'était pas tant dérangeant que cela. J'avais prévu le coup et enfilé un autre pull avant de partir. Ron avait été assez sympathique pour me permettre de remonter dans mes dortoirs. Je pris le bras qu'il me tendait quand je fis à sa hauteur.

\- On commence par la boutique de bonbon, commença Ron d'un air enjoué, ensuite direction Les Trois Balais ?

\- Et j'aimerais bien faire un tour aussi près du lac, surenchérit Harry.

Une fois le programme établi, nous avançâmes aussi tranquillement que possible vers la boutique de bonbon, Honeydukes. Je réajustai mon bonnet dès que Ron lâcha mon bras pour rentrer à l'intérieur. Malgré l'heure avancée, circuler en toute liberté était déjà impossible. Le monde présent dans un si petit espace propageait de la buée sur les vitres. Au moins je n'avais plus froid.

Je retirai mes gants et bien que je n'avais envie de rien, je devais admettre que de voir autant de friandises étalées en face de moi grandissait ma convoitise. Je pris mon temps pour choisir, Ron avait déjà effectué pas mal d'achat mais Harry n'avait toujours pas trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Ce qui me laissait encore un peu de temps. J'étais persuadée qu'il tâchait de trouver un petit cadeau pour Ginny.

Je sortis avant mes amis de la boutique, étant donné que j'étouffais à l'intérieure. Je rangeai mon petit plaisir dans mon sac et regardais les élèves marcher dans ma direction. Je pensai que tout le monde était sorti en même temps que nous finalement. Je vis arriver au loin la bande de Malfoy et je serrai des dents sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. Ils étaient rentrés au Trois Balais.

\- On peut se balader maintenant ? demandai-je pleine d'espoir à mes deux meilleurs amis.

\- Si tu veux, répondit Ron d'un air nonchalant, plus occupé à attraper son premier bonbon.

Nous retournâmes donc légèrement sur nos pas, marchant là où personne ne l'avait fait avant. La neige était impeccablement lisse, elle était tombée toute la nuit et s'était juste arrêtée au petit matin. Comment je le savais ? Car j'étais debout depuis sept heures. J'avais voulu un peu de tranquillité avant d'affronter ce long week-end, et aller à la volière, comme tous les matins.

Une heure plus tard nous pénétrâmes dans le vaste pub. Un rapide tour de la pièce m'indiqua que nous allions devoir attendre un petit moment avant d'avoir une table, mais la chance nous avait souri et cinq minutes plus tard, j'étais installée à une table ronde. Je pouvais voir Neville, Dean et Ginny en train d'avoir une conversation assez animée, si je prenai en compte tous les gestes que faisaient Dean. Mais je ne la vis pas et fort heureusement.

\- Hermione ?

Je tournai la tête vers Harry qui fronça un sourcil.

\- Tu disais ? demandai-je perdue.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui pourquoi ? répliquai-je sceptique.

\- Tu me sembles un peu, distraite, depuis qu'on a quitté la boutique.

On se regardait droit dans les yeux. Au bout de six ans, on pouvait aisément dire qu'il me connaissait. Le savait-il ? Non, c'était impossible. J'avais toujours été prudente. Je bus quelques gorgées de mon chocolat chaud et dis d'un ton sûr :

\- Les révisions m'angoissent un peu.

\- Mais Hermione ! On a pas d'examen à la fin de l'année, aboya Ron révolté.

\- Ça n'enlève pas la quantité de travail qu'on a faire, ripostai-je à moitié sur la défensive.

J'écoutai à moitié Ron se lancer dans une virulente diatribe. Je finis par me lever pour aller aux toilettes avant de partir. Je me lavai les mains tout en m'observant dans le miroir. Ma peau n'était pas très fan lorsque thermomètre descendait en dessous de zéro.

Nous remontâmes en silence au château. Mon esprit était préoccupé, toujours par la même personne. Elle me manquait et cacher ce qu'il se passait à mes amis, devenait de plus en plus compliqué. Mais elle ne voulait rien dire, et j'avais accepté de garder ce secret. Pourquoi ? Je commençais à me le demander très sérieusement. Je m'installai dans un coin tranquille de la bibliothèque pour travailler un peu puis, deux heures plus tard je la quittai à contrecoeur pour me diriger vers mes dortoirs. À peine arrivée, que je voulais déjà repartir. La vision de Lavande se pavanant dans sa robe de bal me fit déjà regretter d'être dans la même pièce qu'elle.

Ce soir c'était la fête de Noël avant les vacances, avant de quitter Poudlard, pendant deux semaines.

Je commençai d'abord par dompter mes cheveux pendant un long moment puis fis une tresse que je passai sur le côté droit de mon visage une fois mon chignon de fait. Je soupirai fatiguée, car c'était tout une épreuve ce que je venais de faire. Ensuite je pris ma douche et enfilai une robe simple rouge. Je me parfumai légèrement, récupérai dans ma boite à bijoux un collier que j'affectionnais tout particulièrement puis terminai avec une légère couche de maquillage.

J'étais la dernière, comme tout le temps dans ces moments-là me direz-vous. J'enfilai une petite veste noir puis descendis l'escalier avec appréhension. Le regard de mes amis dans ce genre de moment me perturbait toujours. Une fois dans ma salle commune, Ginny sourit quand elle croisa mon regard, Harry me fit comprendre à travers un hochement de tête qu'il me trouvait belle et Ron… était très étrange.

Je fis outre, puis nous descendîmes à la Grande Salle. La décoration était encore magnifique. Entre la neige qui descendait lentement du plafond, le sapin énorme qui trônait à la place de la table des professeurs, le thème gris et rouge, j'avais les yeux pleins d'étoiles, et brûlant de désir quand mon regard tomba sur elle. Elle avait choisi une robe noire courte, coupe droite, encolure ronde, de jolis plis dans la robe avec une ceinture en cuir à la taille. Je n'étais pas une experte pour tout ce qui concernait le monde de la mode, mais elle, l'était.

Je passais clairement mon temps à la regarder le plus discrètement possible. Je m'amusai avec mes amis, en essayant de l'oublier mais comment faire ? C'était impossible, plus maintenant. Comme d'habitude nous restions loin de la bande de Malfoy, bien que les garçons n'attendaient qu'une chose, avoir un prétexte et se sauter à la gorge.

Après deux heures de soirée, je m'éclipsai pour aller me rafraîchir. J'espérai qu'elle m'avait vu, et qu'elle m'avait suivi.

J'entrai dans les toilettes plus ou moins occupées puis respirai mieux dans un endroit beaucoup plus calme. Je sortis peu de temps après, et, elle était là.

Mon cœur accéléra ses battements sans que je lui en donne la permission. Avec sa carrure droite, imposante, intimidante. Ses yeux noirs, qui me rendaient toute chose. Et ses cheveux bruns. Je détournai mon regard du sien.

J'avançai d'un pas décidé dans la direction opposée à la sienne, mais Pansy en avait décidé autrement. Elle me bloqua le passage en se mettant devant moi, elle prit ma main et nous emmena plus loin. Elle finit par me bloquer contre le mur. Je pouvais à présent, sentir les effluves de son parfum. Chaque respiration devenait insoutenable, chaque regard envers elle était horrible. Je persistais à ne pas baisser les yeux vers ses lèvres, mais ma respiration maintenant incontrôlable répondait à ses questions, aux doutes que je laissais planer autour de moi, comme pour me venger de son comportement mesquin, lorsqu'elle était avec Malfoy. De surcroit, nous nous étions disputés ce matin, et je voulais lui résister, je le voulais vraiment !

Elle mit l'une de ses mains contre ma joue et je soupirai d'envie. Ma résistance envers elle était proche du néant ! Je n'arrivais à rien, et me laissais séduire à chaque fois qu'elle venait à ma rencontre. Pansy déplaça sa main pour venir la mettre derrière ma nuque et un long frisson me parcourut l'échine.

Je mis ma main gauche sur sa hanche puis avec la droite, j'effleurai du bout des doigts son visage. Elle laissa tomber sa tête en arrière en fermant les yeux. Elle me laissait voir une autre facette de sa personnalité lorsque nous étions toutes les deux. Comme maintenant, à la volière ou encore lors de nos rondes. Pansy entrouvrit légèrement la bouche quand mon touché visita ses lèvres rouges, légèrement gonflée. Je m'arrêtai, attendant de voir sa réaction. Elle planta de nouveau son regard pénétrant dans le mien.

\- Hermione, dit-elle doucement. Tu es magnifique avec ta robe et je suis désolée pour ce matin.

Je souris puis l'embrassai, n'en pouvant plus d'attendre. J'ouvris tout de suite la bouche ce qui nous permis de lutter à la domination de notre échange. Elle se rapprocha de moi et son corps était à présent contre le mien, me réchauffant, m'électrisant par la même occasion. Je m'abandonnai complètement à elle. Ses mains glissèrent contre le tissu de ma robe, je la tins fermement contre moi par les hanches. Nos respirations se mélangeant à nos gémissements de plaisirs incontrôlés. Elle se détacha de moi pour me laisser plusieurs baisers humides contre mon cou, puis elle remonta le long de ma mâchoire, Merlin que c'était bon.

\- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? me demanda-t-elle au creux de mon oreille.

Pansy se recula précipitamment, comme si elle m'avait demandé de rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort. Elle remit les plis de sa robe comme il le fallait et je voyais déjà à son attitude qu'elle regrettait sa question.

\- Est-ce que je t'aime ? répétai-je incrédule, n'arrivant pas totalement à croire qu'elle puisse me poser une telle question. Elle était une vraie peste en dehors de ces moments intimes qu'on avait commencé à partager, pour une raison qui m'échappait, mais elle était, elle, Pansy Parkinson. La fille qui m'emmerdait autant que Malfoy emmerdait Harry.

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et semblait mal à l'aise. C'était rare quand ça arrivait. J'avais tellement de questions à lui poser, tellement d'interrogations qui n'avaient de pas réponses, car Pansy n'aimait pas parler de sa famille, de ses amis, en fait, elle se renfermait énormément sur elle-même et préférait cracher son venin. Parce que c'était plus simple.

\- Retournons à la soirée, dit-elle d'une voix faible.

\- Non, rétorquai-je en haussant la voix.

Je lui pris le bras pour stopper tout mouvement de sa part. Je savais que lui dire ses mots, était comme de me tirer une balle dans le pied. En prononçant ces simples mots, détenteurs d'un grand pouvoir.

\- Pansy, lâchai-je doucement. Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux, ses traits du visage ayant repris leur rigidité. Je t'aime, finis-je par prononcer lentement.

Elle avala sa salive, sourit, et m'embrassa une nouvelle fois, alors que je pouvais entendre des pas s'avancer dans notre direction. Mais peut importait à cet instant précis, lorsque nous étions toutes les deux, tout s'évaporait autour de nous, et ça faisait déjà six mois que ça durait, et je ne voulais plus jamais m'arrêter. Parce que, je l'aimais.

* * *

 _Joyeux Noël à tous !_

 _En l'écrivant cet OS j'ai eu pas mal d'idée en tête pour une suite, donc qui sait un jour ! Peut-être que ça sera une histoire._


End file.
